1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus which ejects ink.
2 Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-182113 (Tokukai 182113/2003) discloses a color inkjet copier including: a recording unit which conducts recording on a sheet which is a recording medium; a conveyor which is disposed below the recording unit and conveys a sheet; a paper feeder which is disposed below the conveyor and feeds a sheet to the conveyor; and ink containers which are disposed below the paper feeder. This color inkjet copier is configured to conduct recording on only one surface of a sheet.